


Kuroko No Online!

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'll just add the general tag for fandom characters because too many!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: The GoM go online!





	1. The Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko really becomes a phantom and the GoM + Kagami try to help him.

_ (Akashi’s POV) _

_ Akashi Seijuro created a group chat. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Midorima Shintarou. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Aomine Daiki. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Kise Ryota. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Murasakibara Atsushi. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_ Akashi Seijuro added Kagami Taiga.  _

Tetsuya I demand an explanation.

Kagami Taiga told me about you.

You have not been at school or practice for 2 weeks.

This is unacceptable.

18:30

**Aomine Daiki**

Oi Tetsu, u ok? Y u skp sch?

18:30

**Kagami Taiga**

Kuroko, I went to your house just now but you weren’t there. 

Your shoes were there though. 

Coach is damn worried.

Answer us.

18:31

**Kise Ryota**

KUROKOCCHI IS MISSING???!!!

18:31

Shut up Ryota.

Tetsuya why are you not replying.

18:32

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun, I was at school!! 

18:32

**Kagami Taiga**

But Kuroko, you were marked absent for 2 weeks.

18:32

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu, what’s the meaning of this? 

18:33

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… what happen to Kuro-chin?

18:33

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kuroko, tell the truth!

18:33

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kagami-kun, I was in school!

I sat behind you during the lecture about Japanese Poetry!!

And I was also at basketball practice!!

Our training was tripled because you made a rude comment.

I was in my bedroom when you came to my house!!

I opened the door for you!!!!

18:35

Oh my god Tetsuya.

18:35

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kuroko… you are telling the truth right?

We had a practice match with Seirin 4 days ago…

You weren’t playing. Furihata took your position…

18:36

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m telling the truth!!!

I remember the match, Midorima-kun.

Shutoku lost 81-79. You cried.

18:37

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shut up Kuroko nanodayo.

Akashi, he’s telling the truth.

18:37

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchin… did you go invisible…?

18:37

Are you kidding me Tetsuya?

18:38

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I dont know!! There are more to this…

I went to Maji Burger to buy a milkshake.

No one heard my order and I didn’t get my milkshake!

18:38

**Kagami Taiga**

Kuroko… you are unbelievable…

I’m adding the coach.

18:39

_ Kagami Taiga added Riko Aida _

**Riko Aida**

Woah… what’s this Kagami… the GoM??

18:39

Yes Riko, believe we have met. I’m Akashi Seijuro.

We are currently discussing Tetsuya’s absence.

18:39

**Riko Aida**

KUROKO WHY DIDNT YOU COME TO PRACTICE?!

18.40

**Kagami Taiga**

Coach he was there… he just was apparently invisible…

18.41

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Coach, I was there. Our training was tripled because of Kagami-kun.

We won Shutoku 81-79.

18:42

**Riko Aida**

Oh my god Kuroko…

18:42

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu, u r v. impresiv

18:42

Tetsuya, what else have you experience?

18:43

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

The doors at the shopping mall would not open for me.

It opens for other people but not me.

18:43

**Midorima Shintarou**

T...thats impossible…

18:43

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Poor Kuro-chin…

18:44

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

My neighbourhood thinks that there is a ghost in the lift.

When I press the button they scream and run out.

I don’t know why, Akashi-kun.

18:45

Once again, you have exceeded my expectations.

Come to Rakuzan tomorrow, I’ll help you.

18:45

**Kise Ryota**

But Akashicchi you won’t be able to see him.

His god damn invisible.

18:46

**Riko Aido**

We should all meet Akashi at Rakuzan tomorrow. 

It’s a Saturday after all.

18:47

That is a good idea. 

Wait for me outside the school gate at 8.45 tomorrow.

Tetsuya, make sure you are there.

18:48

**Kagami Taiga**

Kuroko, I will come to your house and try to find you.

18:48

**Midorima Shintarou**

Ok Akashi.

18:48

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

So early… but I will be there… I’m going to eat...

18:49

_ Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat. _

_ Midorima Shintarou left the group chat. _

**Kise Ryota**

I’ll be there Akashicchi!

18:49

**Aomine Daiki**

I’ll meet you at Tetsus house Kagami.

18:50

**Riko Aida**

Where is Rakuzan…?

18:51

**Kagami Taiga**

Coach I’ll bring you then. Ahomine, make sure you get Kuroko.

18:51

Thank you, Kagami Taiga.

18:51

**Aomine Daiki**

I will, Bakagami.

18:51

Shut up Daiki and Kagami Taiga.

Tetsuya are you online??

18:52

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes I am Akashi-kun. 

I will see you at my house Aomine-kun.

I will try and make myself visible.

18:52

**Aomine Daiki**

Haha ok Tetsu.

18:52

Good. I will see all of you tomorrow.

Tetsuya, we will help you.

18:53

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you Akashi-kun.

18:53

_ Kise Ryota left the group chat. _

_ Kagami Taiga left the group chat. _

_ Aomine Daiki left the group chat. _

_ Riko Aida left the group chat. _

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun?

18:55

Yes Tetsuya?

18:55

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Do you think Aomine-kun will be able to find me?

18:56

Given your current condition, I don’t think Daiki will be able to.

Promise you will come. Where will you be? 

You need to be in a small area so that we can easily find you, or you can come to us.

Just please say our name.

18:57

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Okay then, Akashi-kun. I’ll meet you outside the school gate with Aomine-kun.

I’ll call your names. 

18:58

Thank you Tetsuya.

You really are an interesting person.

18:58

_ Akashi Seijuro left the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat. _

The next day, Kuroko did as he promised. He stayed at his house and waited for Aomine to come. When the doorbell rang, he opened the door and heard Aomine scream.

“Dammit Tetsu, where are you?” Aomine bellowed.

“Aomine-kun, I’m in front of you.” Kuroko replied.

However Aomine did not see Kuroko. “Uh Tetsu, just follow me okay… I trust you…” Aomine stuttered.

Kuroko put on his shoes and closed the door, startling Aomine again.

“Damn you Tetsu, why are you invisible?” Aomine mumbled.

“Misdirection.” Kuroko replied earnestly.

“DONT USE IT NOW!” Aomine growled.

“I can’t help it, I don’t want to be invisible or use misdirection.” Kuroko sighed. He trailed behind Aomine, frequently talking so that Aomine knew Kuroko was around him. As they reached Rakuzan, they saw that the others had arrived. 

“Ahomine where’s Kuroko?” Kagami bellowed.

“Bakagami, he’s behind me.” Aomine sulked.

Everyone looked behind Aomine but saw no one. They jumped in fright.

“Tetsuya…?” Akashi asked.

“I’m here Akashi-kun, I’m standing right between you and Midorima-kun…” Kuroko sounded hurt but his words scared the hell out of Midorima. 

“KUROKO WHY ARE YOU INVISIBLE!” Midorima growled at the ‘phantom’.

Akashi could only sigh. They were going to have a hard time. Kuroko walked beside Kagami and asked, “Kagami-kun, can I hold your hand? I want someone to know that I’m here.”

Kagami blushed but agreed. He held out his hand and felt some warmth touching his hand. He looked but still couldn’t see Kuroko.

“Kuroko you are creepy…” Kagami sighed.

In the end, they weren’t able to fix Kuroko and ended up having a basketball match. Kuroko’s team always won because of his enormous lack of presence. Akashi did make some measures. He believed that Kuroko’s presence will return. Akashi made sure that someone was with Kuroko every time he left the house. Kagami was to pick up Kuroko at his house and dispel the ghost rumour. He also requested for Coach Riko to ask the Seirin team members to help if Kagami wasn’t free. Kuroko was made to speak up about his presence. Akashi even called the principle of Seirin to explain Kuroko’s issue and the principle ensured that all of Kuroko’s teachers would understand and not make it uncomfortable for the young boy. On weekends, he asked various members of the GoM to accompany Kuroko and no one argued. After all, it was Akashi.

That was now Kuroko not only became lonely because of his lack of presence. He never had trouble with doors not opening for him or getting his milkshake. He was happy that Akashi helped him and thanked everyone for their help.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I got inspiration from: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248101/chapters/14315272  
> No copyright was intended. This was solely my hard work and some inspiration.


	2. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM argue about how great their boyfriends are.

_(Kuroko’s POV)_

_Kuroko Tetsuya joined the group chat._

_Aomine Daiki joined the group chat._

_Midorima Shintarou joined the group chat._

_Kise Ryota joined the group chat._

Hello everyone. I have something to tell you all.

12:13

**Aomine Daiki**

Hello Tetsu, wats it?

12:14

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi!!! What’s up?!! \\(^.^)/

12:14

**Midorima Shintarou**

What’s it Kuroko?

Not that I care or anything, nanodayo.

12:15

**Aomine Daiki**

Tsundere -_-

12:15

**Midorima Shintarou**

SHUT UP!!

12:15

_Akashi Seijuro joined the group chat._

_Murasakibara Atsushi joined the group chat._

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, whats it?

12:16

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cf/91/7c/cf917c2544f350b851c5e4ba7ac3ea62.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cf/91/7c/cf917c2544f350b851c5e4ba7ac3ea62.jpg)

My boyfriend is the best :)

12:17

**Aomine Daiki**

We’ll see, Tetsu…

[ http://orig07.deviantart.net/16c9/f/2013/086/1/9/aomine_by_yuki_k-d5zgjfc.jpg ](http://orig07.deviantart.net/16c9/f/2013/086/1/9/aomine_by_yuki_k-d5zgjfc.jpg)

12:18

**Kise Ryota**

**MY** boyfriend is the best  <3

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/de/67/e2/de67e2bf89b20b66786b8aef7a459037.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/de/67/e2/de67e2bf89b20b66786b8aef7a459037.jpg)

12:19

**Midorima Shintarou**

This… this is getting out of hand…

Kise, treat your senapi well...

12:19

Aomine, why is your boyfriend you?

12:19

**Kise Ryota**

MIDORIMACCHI IS MEAANNNN

12:19

**Aomine Daiki**

I luv me. <3 <3 <3

12:19

Aomine-kun you can’t be your boyfriend.

12:20

**Aomine Daiki**

YES I can.

12:20

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shut up Daiki.

[ http://ddn.i.ntere.st/p/9629483/image ](http://ddn.i.ntere.st/p/9629483/image)

12:21

Akashi-kun, you and my teammate get along really well. You two are really cute!

12:21

**Akashi Seijuro**

It's nice knowing that, Tetsuya. Furihata is a great boyfriend.

12:21

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hello Mina, Muro-chin asked me to send this.

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/19/4d/17/194d1746d7319bd0bfa9246f419cb7aa.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/19/4d/17/194d1746d7319bd0bfa9246f419cb7aa.jpg)

12:22

**Kise Ryota**

Tatsuya is cute!!! (<3_<3)

12:22

**Midorima Shintarou**

Hey all!! Shin-chan is having a nose bleed now so I’m sending this!!!

[ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1f/da/7d/1fda7dc2ea0873a5b40c06f8956fb581.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1f/da/7d/1fda7dc2ea0873a5b40c06f8956fb581.jpg)

~Takao

12:23

Hahaha, my boyfriend  **IS** the best. Just look.

12:23

**Akashi Seijuro**

You are wrong, Tetsuya. Mine is.

12:23

**Aomine Daiki**

I’m the hottest.

12:24

**Midorima Shintarou**

TAKAO!!

12:24

**Kise Ryota**

Midorimacchi, you look cute with Takaocchi!

12:24

That, I completely agree.

12:25

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsus rite, Midorima is damn cute when he kiss Takao.

12:25

**Akashi Seijuro**

For once in my life, the emperor has been beaten. This is the only time I’m ever agreeing with Ahomine.

12:25

**Aomine Daiki**

SHUT UP BAKASHI!

12:25

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mmmm… Mido-chin is very cute when he kiss Takao-chin They are perfect.

12:26

**Midorima Shintarou**

IM NOT CUTE AND I DID NOT KISS TAKAO. STOP IT

12:26

Sorry, Midorima-kun, but look at the picture yourself.  You  **are** kissing Takao-kun.

12:26

**Midorima Shintarou**

DAMN YOU TAKAO WHY DID YOU SEND THIS!

12:27

**Aomine Daiki**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, look what I found Midorima.

[ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6YolF7CYAE7W_e.jpg ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6YolF7CYAE7W_e.jpg)

12:27

**Midorima Shintarou**

Helloooo!! Shin-chan threw his phone but I caught it!! I’m gonna send this embarrassing picture of Shin-chan!!

[ http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/11373882_1650198055255613_1341136057_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTA1NzUyOTMwNzA2NjIwNzI4NA%3D%3D.2 ](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/11373882_1650198055255613_1341136057_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTA1NzUyOTMwNzA2NjIwNzI4NA%3D%3D.2)

12:28

Thank you so much Takao-kun

12:28

**Midorima Shintarou**

No problem Kuroko!! Byee

12:28

Midorima-kun voluntarily kissing Takao-kun is very cute. ;)

12:28

**Akashi Seijuro**

Well, do we all agree that Shintarou and Razunari are the cutest couple especially when they are kissing?

12:28

Kagami-kun will always be the cutest in my heart.

12:29

**Aomine Daiki**

The only who can beat me is me.

12:29

**Kise Ryota**

I’m going to meet senpai!!

12:29

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Muro-chin says we have to leave. Bye Mina

12:29

**Akashi Seijuro**

Time to meet my love for lunch.

12:33

_ Akashi Seijuro left the group chat. _

_ Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat. _

_ Kise Ryota left the group chat. _

_ Aomine Daiki left the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat. _

**Midorima Shintarou**

OI!

AHOMINE WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!

AKASHI ME AND TAKAO ARE NOT A COUPLE!

I DID NOT KISS HIM!

IM NOT CUTE!

12:33

_ Midorima Shintarou left the group chat. _

 


	3. Kuroko's Christmas Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has a problem with Christmas and the GoM try to help him.  
> Special guest appearances!!

_(Kuroko Tetsuya's POV)_

_Kuroko Tetsuya created a group chat._

_Kuroko Tetsuya added a group "GoM"._

 

_____Kuroko Tetsuya added Kagami Taiga._ _ _ _ _

Hello everyone!!

23:00

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu, wth its 11pm... 

23:00

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi, whats the deal? You obviously didn't wake us up at 11 to say hello...

23:01

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, why ain't you asleep. It's 11pm you know.

I thought we all agreed to be asleep by 10pm?

23:01

Well then, you all were online so I thought I would add you guys.

Can't sleep?

23:02

**Kagami Taiga**

Kuroko, is that you knocking on my door?

23:02

Yes Kagami-kun, I was wondering if you could accompany me to buy milkshake.

23:02

**Kagami Taiga**

Kuroko... you must be kidding me... 

Why on earth would I buy you milkshake at 11pm. I don't even think they are open this late...

23:03

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, if this is all a joke, stop it. 

23:03

**Midorima Shintarou**

What the hell is going on... it's 11pm... 

Not that I care.

23:04

**Aomine Daiki**

Tsundere -_-

23:04

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shut up Aomine. I dont even have strength to play with you.

Kuroko what is going on? If it's nothing I'm going to sleep.

23:04

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh...? Kuro-chin why wake us so early?

23:05

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya...? 

Kagami Taiga what is going on?

23:05

**Kagami Taiga**

Uh... Kuroko is crying...?

23:05

**Aomine Daiki**

Oi Tetsu wats up? U wok us @11 n u aint gonna say anythng?

N whre the hell is Kise?

23:06

I... I just feel very lonely during Christmas... and very sad... and guilty...

23:06

**Midorima Shintarou**

Baka, he's sleeping.

Akashi, could it be...

23:06

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ah yes, Shintarou. It appears to be so.

23:06

*Backstory: Last year during Christmas, Kuroko had a Christmas party at his house. All was well until Ogiwara, who came late, saw that Kuroko had invited the GoM (cuz Ogiwara didn't like them much after what happened in middle school). Ogiwara was shocked at Kuroko and just left. Kuroko was heartbroken and ran after but couldn't catch up. The following day, Ogiwara left Japan for America and Kuroko never got a text, email or call from Ogiwara.

**Kise Ryota**

Shut up Midorimacchi, I'm not sleeping. I just had stuff to do.

23:07

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, we are already having a party later in the afternoon, there's no need to feel lonely.

23:07

It's just... for the past few years we always chatted until 11.30.

Then he would come to my house to sleep and we would countdown to Christmas.

I just couldn't help but think about it when I went to bed and he didn't chat with me.

It's all my fault, I should have known Ogiwara-kun didn't like you guys...

23:07

**Aomine Daiki**

No Tetsu, its our falt. We plyd tem in the gam.

23:07

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya... I am deeply sorry for your friend and you... 

How can we help so that you would not feel guilty, lonely and sad anymore?

23:07

**Kagami Taiga**

He said a sleepover, he's getting weak from crying.

23:07

**Akashi Seijuro**

A sleepover it is then!

23:08

**Midorima Shintarou**

Akashi...?

23:08

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shintarou, I'm sure you do not want to see Tetsuya's heart crippled by us.

He's feeling lonely, sad and guilty and it's our fault.

Shintarou, I am well aware of your medical knowledge and you know what this might cause.

23:08

**Midorima Shintarou**

Yes, I understand Akashi.

23:09

**Akashi Seijuro**

We'll have it at Tetsuya's house then, can everyone meet me there by 23:50?

23:09

**Kagami Taiga**

I'll bring Kuroko along.

23:10

**Aomine Daiki**

Me n Kise wil be thre.

23:10

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mmmm, I'll be there Aka-chin.

23:10

**Midorima Shintarou**

I'll be on my way there, Akashi.

23:10

**Akashi Seijuro**

I very much appreciate it, let's make Tetsuya happy.

And for the chatting part, I would like to request all of you to add your teammates.

The more the merrier.

23:10

**Kise Ryota**

Akashicchi, are you sure you haven't gone mad? That's like 50+ people!

23:11

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ryota, I am very well aware at my sanity level. It is still normal.

23:11

**Kise Ryota**

Fine...

23:11

T...Thank you... everyone... I appreciate what you are doing...

23:11

_Akashi Seijuro added a group "Rakuzan"._

_Midorima Shintaoru added a group "Shutoku High"._

_Kise Ryota added a group "Kaijo High"_

_Aomine Daiki added a group "Touou"._

_Murasakibara added a group "Yousen High"_

_Kagami Taiga added a group "Seirin"_

**Akashi Seijurou**

Very well... let the fun begin ;)

23:15

 

TBC in Kuroko's Chirstmas Problem Part II!

 


	4. KNB Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a continuation of the prev chapter. Writing so many characters at once is kinda hard but I tried ;). Do hope you will like it! It's kinda long btw, sozz.

_ (Kuroko's POV) _

_ (Continuation from previous chapter) _

**Hyuuga Junpei**

What's this? Why are there people from GoM schools? Kagami, don’t randomly add us.

23:16

**Reo Mibuchi**

Akashi what's the meaning of this?

Why is Seirin in this group chat?!

23:16

**Kagami Taiga**

Sorry Captain, Akashi told me to do so.

23:16

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello Junpei, and everyone else, in short, Tetsuya needs some company so all of you are added to our chat.

Mibuchi, be nice to your captain and Seirin or I will triple your training menu.

23:16

**Reo Mibuchi**

Damn you Akashi.

23:16

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tripled.

23:16

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan~~ Hey Kuroko!!

23:16

Hello everyone… Tha… Thank you for keeping me company.

23:17

**Tatsuya Himuro [Yosen]**

Come on, Kuroko!! No need be so formal! :)

23:17

**Kise Ryota**

Hello Senpai!

23:17

**Yukio Kasamatsu**

Hey Kuroko! Hello everyone!

23:17

**Kise Ryota**

Senpai is meannn

23:17

**Riko Aida**

Kuroko what happened to you?

23:18

**Akashi Seijuro**

Aida, Tetsuya is currently unstable to reply to your question and I will help him.

Basically, the idea of Christmas tomorrow made him sad because of his broken friendship last year and since it our, the GoM’s fault, we are trying to cheer him up. Tetsuya mentioned that they used to chat together with all their old friends but no ones chatting with Tetsuya now, so us, the GoM added all our team mates and hope Tetsuya will be happier.

23:18

Akashi-kun, that’s a very long explanation but thank you!

23:18

**Midorima Shintarou**

We are just glad you are fine. So how’s everyone’s Christmas eve?

Not that I care or anything.

23:19

**Takao Kazunari**

Tsundere -_-

23:19

**Midorima Shintarou**

SHUT UP!

23:19

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shintarou, control yourself. Kazunari I agree with you, Shintarou is being a complete tsundere.

Well, Father and Mother bought some roast turkey and ham for dinner. 

23:19

**Kagami Taiga**

Me and Tatsuya had some log cake.

23:20

**Tatsuya Himuro**

Yep it was really good!! :)

Murasakibara, how are you doing?

23:20

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’m fine Muro-chin~~

23:20

**Aomine Daiki**

Hey

23:20

Kagami-kun didn’t invite me to eat log cake. :’(

23:20

**Akashi Seijuro**

TAIGA!!

23:21

**Kagami Taiga**

Woah woah, Akashi don’t kill me. Me and Tatsuya always have an American dinner. Kuroko would feel out of place.

23:21

**Aomine Daiki**

Bakagami, Tetsu likes American Christmas food.

23:21

**Reo Mibuchi**

Akashi, you’re not trippling my training menu are you? And can I sleep zzZ

23:22

**Akashi Seijuro**

I believe it is past 23:20, so long as Tetsuya is ok with it, you may sleep.

And Mibuchi, I  **_am_ ** tripling your training menu because I am the Absolute.

23:22

**Reo Mibuchi**

Damn, I should go sleep

23:22

Its okay if you want to sleep… I don’t want you to stay up all night for me!!

23:22

_ Rakzuan left the group chat. _

**Shoichi Imayoshi [Touou]**

Oi, Aomine, why weren’t you are practice yesterday?

23:23

**Aomine Daiki**

T...there… was prac??

23:23

**Akashi Seijuro**

Imayoshi, you would do well do quadruple Daiki’s training menu.

23:23

**Shoichi Imayoshi**

I was thinking about that too Akashi.

23:23

**Aomine Daiki**

Captain nooo…

23:24

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Muro-chin~~

When are we going back to Akita?

23:24

**Tatsuya Himuro**

Tomorrow, after the party, Atsushi.

Kuroko, I’m sorry but the Yosen people need to sleep.

23:24

**Shoichi Imayoshi**

Same here…

23:24

**Yukio Kasamatsu**

Kise, if you are not going to say much, we’re leaving too.

23:25

**Kise Ryota**

Ahhh!! Sorry senpai!! But if you are tired, please sleep!!

23:25

No… No problem!

I don’t want you to lose your sleep!!

23:245

_ Yosen left the group chat. _

_ Touou left the group chat. _

_ Kaijo left the group chat. _

**Aomine Daiki**

Oh yah, Midorima, need a drive to Tetsu’s house?

23:25

**Midorima Shintarou**

I’m taking Takao’s rickshaw.

23:25

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi!! I’m coming!!

23:25

**Takao Kazunari**

Wait, Shin-chan, my rickshaw is washing. Sorry…

23:25

**Midorima Shintarou**

You could have inform me earlier!! Ahomine, I’ll need a drive then.

23:25

**Kagami Taiga**

Me and Kuroko are already there.

23:26

I’m sorry for the trouble…

23:26

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, if you apologise one more time, we will all be very angry at you. 

It’s not troublesome at all, don’t worry.

I’m reaching your house Tetsuya.

23:26

**Kise Ryota**

Sure its not… Akashicchi is so nice to Kurokocchi…

23:26

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ryota?

23:26

**Kise Ryota**

Nothing.

23:27

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’m coming Kuro-chin~~

23:27

**Aomine Daiki**

I’m outside your house Midorima

23:27

**Midorima Shintarou**

Don’t press the doorbell please.

23:27

**Takao Kazunari**

Byee Shin-chan and Kuroko!! Otsubo-senpai keep asking me to leave and sleep. See ya tmr at the party!!

23:28

Goodbye Takao-kun, and thanks for staying so late!

23:28

_ Shutoku left the group chat. _

**Hyuuga Junpei**

Well, hope we made you happy Kuroko. Good night then.

23:28

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

Heyy, am I late in the party?

Anyway I gotta sleep, bye!!

23:28

Good night Captain, Good night Senpai!

Thank you for making me happier!!

23:29

_ Seirin left the group chat _

* I just want to put out a note. I’m really sorry if the mixed schools chat wasn’t what you expected. It’s just, try writing so many at once. It’s a mess. I just hope you like how I included couple of common characters. Sorry!!

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, I’m outside.

23:29

**Kagami Taiga**

Chill Akashi, Kuroko’s just making a snack.

23:29

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi!! I’m outside too!!

23:29

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… Kuro-chin house looks nice…

23:30

**Midorima Shintarou**

I have to agree

23:30

**Aomine Daiki**

Tch, u hvnt seen the inside.

23:30

Sorry!! I’m coming for the door now!!

23:30

* * *

 

Kuroko opened the door and was surprised to see all members of the GoM waiting outside. Akashi was in his usual clothes, his red hair combed neatly. Aomine had a bag slung over his shirt with a cheeky grin. Midorima had his fingers taped and was gripping his lucky item, a teddy bear. Beside him was a green duffel bag. Murasakibara was carrying lots of snacks while Kise looked sleepy. His blonde hair was in a mess but he still looked cheerful.

"Kurokocchi!! So glad to see you! Hope you are okay!" Kise exclaimed and reached for a hug but Kuroko used misdirection and escaped.

"Uwahhh, Kurokocchi is meann :( :( :(" Kise wailed and Akashi shut him up.

"Yo Tetsu, how ya doing?" Aomine grinned.

"Hello Tetsuya, we hoped the conversation just now was enough to make you happy!" Akashi commented.

Kagami poked out behind Kuroko and was glad to see the GoM.

"Kuro-chin~~ it's cold outside. Can we come in?" Murasakibara yawned as his stuffed another maibu into his mouth.

Kuroko immediately guided them into his house. Thankfully, his room was big enough to fit everyone. Midorima refused to sleep near the door, bad luck, he said. Kise took the space near the door with Akashi nearby. Kagami and Kuroko were side by side with Aomine on the other side beside Kuroko. Midorima took the position on top of Kuroko and Murasakibara beside him. Due to Murasakibara's huge figure, it was hard for him to find a place to sleep but they sorted the problem out. Kuroko brought in some snacks and drinks. Kagami turned on the television in Kuroko's room while everyone talked about basketball. Soon, it was 23:59. They were getting tired and Kuroko didn't blame them. 

"Kuroko, I have to agree, this idea is great." Midorima commented.

Kuroko grinned and they watched his room clock.

The moment the hand reached 12, the room erupted with wishes of Merry Christmas. Everyone was happy, especially Kuroko. Even Akashi enjoyed the sleepover. Slowly, they all fell asleep as the hours passed. They all had a great time today.

 

\------

So, I hope you all liked it!!!! 

I know christmas is over ;( but if you want me to, I can post the part about the party!

Just comment below to let me know. Part 6 of this online conversation will come out pretty soon and I will include crossovers ;)


	5. When swimmers come online...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover characters from Free!

( _Midorima’s POV)_

_ Kuroko Tetsuya created a group chat. _

_ Murasakibara Atsushi joined group chat. _

_ Midorima Shintarou joined group chat. _

_ Akashi Seijuro joined group chat. _

_ Aomine Daiki joined group chat. _

_ Kise Ryota joined group chat. _

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hello everyone!!

18:45

Yes, Kuroko?

18:45

**Aomine Daiki**

Kuroko… I have a test to study for…

18:45

**Kise Ryota**

Aominecchi studying for a test? HAHAHA

18:45

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… Mine-chin studies?

18:46

Ahomine, interesting…

18:46

**Akashi Seijuro**

Daiki, when did you ever study.

18:46

**Aomine Daiki**

S… Shut up… I am studying ok… If I fail, I can’t play in regionals.

18:46

**Akashi Seijuro**

Doubtful. But Tetsuya, why did you call us?

18:47

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

[ http://data.whicdn.com/images/97839975/large.jpg ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/97839975/large.jpg)

18:47

Who is that Kuroko?

18:47

**Akashi Seijuro**

I could ask the same thing too, Tetsuya.

18:47

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Haruka Nanase. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Makoto Tachibana. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Nagisa Hazuki. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Rei Ryugazaki. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Rin Matsuoka. _

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hey Haru-chan!

18:48

**Haruka Nanase**

You sound like Makoto, drop the -chan please, Kuroko.

And who are these people, do they swim?

18:48

**Makoto Tachibana**

Kuro-chan, you do sound like me!

18:48

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu…?

18:48

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Who are these people Kuro-chin? *crunch*

18:48

**Kise Ryota**

Hello Harukacchi, Makotocchi! We play basketball in Teiko!

I’m Kise Ryota!

18:49

**Nagisa Hazuki**

Basketballers eh? We can beat you hands down!

18:49

**Aomine Daiki**

Dream on kid. You can barely score one point against us.

18:49

**Rei Ryugazaki**

I have studied the physics of basketball and the best positions to shoot for 100% accuracy as well as how to create an impenetrable defense.

18:49

What? Basketball can’t be studied, Baka.

18:50

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, what on earth is going on? Who are these people?

18:50

I was going to ask that question.

18:50

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, Haru-chan is my boyfriend, and they are high school swimmers from Iwatobi Swim Club!

18:50

**Rin Matsuoka**

For the hundredth time, I’m not from Iwatobi! I’m from Samezuka!!

18:50

**Akashi Seijuro**

Samezuka’s basketball team isn’t good.

18:51

H...how did you all meet…?

18:51

**Haruka Nanase**

We met at a swim carnival. 

Kuroko please let me go, I need water.

18:51

**Makoto Tachibana**

Sorry Haru, we can’t let you go yet.

18:51

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… Haru-chin is Kuro-chin’s new boyfriend…?

18:51

**Akashi Seijuro**

Apparently so, Atsushi. Tetsuya, I need a picture of them.

18:52

**Rin Matsuoka**

[ http://www.sofakingnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/free-iwatobi-swim-club-wallpaper-kyoani.jpg ](http://www.sofakingnews.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/free-iwatobi-swim-club-wallpaper-kyoani.jpg)

18:52

**Aomine Daiki**

Damn kids, u r hot! Look at those muscles! <3

18:53

Ahomine’s going to start fanboying over them.

18:53

**Akashi Seijuro**

Once again, the Emperor has been beaten by the hotness of 5 swimmers.

Daiki is right, Tetsuya you are really lucky.

18:53

**Nagisa Hazuki**

Who’s the emperor?

18:53

**Rin Matsuoka**

Why does this Akashi call himself an emperor?  **_I’m_ ** the emperor.

18:54

**Rei Ryugazaki**

To be an emperor, one must have outstanding leadership and be feared. I don’t see such a character in here.

18:54

**Makoto Tachibana**

Eh? Kuroko, what’s going on, why is everything so quiet??

And who  **_is_ ** this emperor?? Is he tall and muscular?

18:54

**Haruka Nanase**

Kuroko, you didn’t tell me you were friends with an emperor.

Does the emperor have unlimited access to water?

18:55

**Aomine Daiki**

RIP Nagisa.

RIP Rin.

RIP Rei.

RIP Makoto.

RIP Haruka.

18:55

You have made ae fatal mistake, swimmers.

The Emperor is going to kill you.

18:56

**Rin Matsuoka**

HAHAHA, COME KILL ME IF YOU DARE EMPEROR

18:56

**Akashi Seijuro**

Die. Matsuoka.

18:56

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I can’t save you this time.

18:56

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… they are dead…

18:57

**Kise Ryota**

Oh gosh guys… you may be hot but the Emperor will kill you…

18:57

**Nagisa Hazuki**

HELP HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!

A MASKED MAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!

18:57

**Rin Matsuoka**

Oh, so you came Emperor? Come kill me then, I’m at Samsezuka Dorm Room 151.

18:58

**Aomine Daiki**

Rin, that’s a death sentence, juz sayin.

18:58

**Rin Matsuoka**

OMG OMG ITS REAL HE HAS A CHAINSAWWW

Oh no… he said he killed Nagisa…

18:58

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Haru, Makoto, Rei, it’s best that you log off and come to my house. Haru knows where.

Come here if you want to survive. 

18:58

**Makoto Tachibana**

Y...Yes we will be t...there…

18:59

_ Haruka Nanase left the group chat. _

_ Makoto Tachibana left the group chat. _

_ Rei Ryugazaki left the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya removed Nagisa Hazuki from the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya removed Rin Matsuoka from the group chat. _

Akashi… was all that necessary…? Bringing a chainsaw and lying their death?

18:59

**Akashi Seijuro**

They defied me, disrespected me. I am the Emperor. I am Absolute. 

Anyone who disrespects me will die by my hand.

18.59

**Aomine Daiki**

‘Are you tall and muscular’ HAHAHA

18:59

**Akashi Seijuro**

Daiki?

19:00

**Aomine Daiki**

Nothing…

19:00

**Kise Ryota**

Oh god, I thought you killed them Akashicchi…

19:00

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… Aka-chin won’t kill anyone…

19:00

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, you scared the hell out of all of them!!

19:00

**Akashi Seijuro**

Sorry Tetsuya, it was necessary.

That Matsuoka boy actually peed himself in shock.

*The story’s for another day, folks!*

19:01

Ah well...I should leave before I get myself killed.

19:01

**Aomine Daiki**

Totally.

19:01

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Now I have 3 wailing people to deal with Akashi-kun.

19:01

**Akashi Seijuro**

I apologise Tetsuya, I won’t hurt them, you can send them home.

19:01

**Kise Ryota**

Today is horrible, I dont want to get killed.

19:02

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… I’m going to eat… 

19:02

_ Midorima Shintarou left the group chat. _

_ Aomine Daiki left the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat. _

_ Kise Ryota left the gorup chat. _

_ Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat. _

**Akashi Seijuro**

Now to plan my next kill…

Muahahahahahahahaha

19:03

_ Akashi Seijuro left the group chat. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the story of Akashi attempting the kill on Rin, do comment below to let me know!


	6. Clash Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM go on Clash Royale. You will never believe who tops the leaderboard and who leaves. Whats more interesting is the clan chat at the bottom.
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS NOT REAL AT ALL. NO SUCH PEOPLE EXIST (to my knowledge)

_(Aomine’s POV)_

_Aomine Daiki created a group chat._

_Aomine Daiki added “GoM”._

_Aomine Daiki added Kagami Taiga._

GUYS! GUYS!

19:45

**Akashi Seijuro**

What is it, Daiki.

19:45

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

What’s up, Aomine-kun?

19:45

I just got the Electro Wizard!!

19:45

**Kise Ryota**

Clash Royale?

19:45

**Midorima Shintarou**

That’s nothing, nanodayo.

19:46

**Kagami Taiga**

Aomine, you suck.

19:46

Eh?

19:46

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… don’t disturb my dinner…

19:46

**Akashi Seijuro**

Daiki, I got the Electro Wizard days ago. How slow are you?

19:46

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Same.

19:47

**Kagami Taiga**

I got in on the day of release.

19:47

OMG :<

19:47

**Midorima Shintarou**

Aomine don’t just randomly message us, nanodayo.

19:47

**Kise Ryota**

I haven’t gotten Electro Wizard :’(

19:47

**Murasakibara Atushi**

Im leaving ~~

Add me back later, Aka-chin.

19:47

_Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat._

Eh, so what are your statuses?

19:48

**Kagami Taiga**

Im BakaTiger, lvl 12, legendary arena, 3452 trophies.

19:48

**Akashi Seijuro**

HAHA, so low, peasant.

EmperorEye, lvl 13, legendary arena, 5,549 trophies, 10th on the leaderboard.

Join my clan, peasants, Kiseki No Sedai.

19:48

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I am amazed, Akashi-kun. For once, I beat you. I’m the top of the leaderboard.

19:48

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kuroko what?

I’m barely even Arena 10!

Anyway, I’m H3P Sniper, lvl 10, 2998 trophies.

19:48

**Kise Ryota**

UWAHH… I’m only arena 5 :((.

PerfectzCopz, lvl 8, 1500 trophies, Arena 5…

19:49

**Akashi Seijuro**

TETSUYA?! YOU DARE BEAT ME?!

Ryota, you are a disgrace.

19:49

Gosh Tetsu… You the Phantom Miracle?

I’m TOOWCBMIM (The Only One Who Can Beat Me Is Me), lvl 11, Legendary Arena, 4285 trophies.

19:49

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yep, I’m the Phantom Miracle.

Sorry, Akashi-kun, but my skills are way better than yours. ;)

Lvl 13, Legendary Arena, 5729 trophies.

19:49

**Kagami Taiga**

Damn you Kuroko, your deck is soo good!!

19:49

**Akashi Seijuro**

Join my clan, Kiseki No Sedai. Then, we need a battle.

19:49

Sure, my clan aint active anyway.

19:49

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Let’s see, Akashi-kun.

19:50

**Kise Ryota**

Akashicchi… accept me please…

19:50

**Midorima Shintarou**

Understood, Akashi. My clan isn’t in the league anyway.

19:50

**Kagami Taiga**

No Problem, EmperorEye.

19:50

_Akashi Seijuro added Murasakibara Atsushi._

**Akashi Seijuro**

Atsushi, I know you play Clash Royale. Join my clan, Kiseki No Sedai.

19:50

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mmm.. ok… Aka-chin… I’m Thors Hammer.

19:51

**Akashi Seijuo**

See you in clan chat.

19:51

_Aomine Daiki left the group chat._

_Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat._

_Midorima Shintarou left the group chat._

_Kise Ryota left the group chat._

_Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat._

_Akashi Seijuro left the group chat._

_Kagami Taiga left the group chat._

 

***CLAN CHAT* (Akashi’s POV)**

_TOOWCBMIM joined the clan._

**TOOWCBMIM** **(Me** **mber)**

Hey Akashi.

_H3P Sniper joined the clan._

_Phantom Miracle joined the clan._

_Perfectz Copz joined the clan._

_BakaTiger joined the clan._

_Thors Hammer joined the clan._

**You** **(** **Leader)**

Hello, Everyone

 **Phantom Miracle** **(Member)**

EmperorEye, friendly battle?

 **Kise Ryota** **(Member)**

Midorimacchi, battle me…

 **H3P Sniper** **(Member)**

Fine, nanodayo.

 **BakaTiger** **(Member)**

Aomine, one-on-one.

 **TOOWCBMIM**   **(Member)**

Sure.

**Friendly Battle in Progress**

Phantom Miracle VS Emperor Eye

[1 spectator]

**Friendly Battle in Progress**

H3P Sniper VS Perfectz Copz

**Friendly Battle in Progress**

TOOWCBMIM VS BakaTiger

After 3 minutes:

 **Phantom Miracle (M** **ember)**

I told you Akashi-kun, 3-0.

 **You**   **(L** **eader)**

Interesting… Tetsuya…

Your cards are amazing and they way you use them. Nice defense  
back there.

I’ll promote you to the co-leader

 **BakaTiger** **(** **Member)**

HAHA AHOMINE YOU SUCK. 3-1 YEAH!

_Phantom Miracle was promoted to elder._

_Phantom Miracle was promoted to co leader._

**Phantom Miracle (Co-leader)**

Thank you, Akashi-kun.

 **TOOWCBMIM** **(** **Member)**

Shut up, Bakagami. :<(

 **H3P Sniper** **(** **Member)**

Kise, what’s the point of asking me to battle you   
when your cards aren’t even great? That was a   
completely easy win. You barely even attacked   
me. 3-0 win, nanodayo.

 **Thors Hammer** **(** **Member)**

Kuro-chin is better than Aka-chin…

Kisechin, let me play against you…

 **Perfectz Copz** **(** **Member)**

Midorimacchi is mean~~

Ok! Murasakibaracchi!!

**Friendky Battle in Progress**

Perfectz Copz VS Thors Hammer

[5 spectators]

3 minutes later:

 **Thors Hammer** **(** **Member)**

Kisechin, do you know how to play?

 **You** **(** **Leader)**

I agree with Atsushi. You are a disgrace to us, Ryota.  
you let Atsushi destroy your towers way to easily and you   
barely destroyed one of his.

 **Phantom Miracle** **(** **Co-leader)**

Kise-kun, that was the worst play I’ve ever seen.  
I think I can wreck you in seconds.

 **TOOWCBMIM (** **Member)**

Totally.

**BakaTiger (M** **ember)**

I’m agreeing with Ahomine.

 **H3P Sniper**   **(Me** **mber)**

That was what I was trying to say,  
nanodayo.

EmperorEye kicked Perfectz Copz out of the clan.

Kise cries.

 


	7. The 2 Sides of Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Post-Extra Game story. Involves Jabberwock and the 2 sides of our Emperor.

_Midorima Shintarou created a group chat._

_Midorima Shintarou added ‘GoM’._

Jabberwock has been cyber-bullying us.

Again.

We have to do something.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

How on earth did they even find us?

**Kise Ryota**

They say I can only copy… I’ve got no style of my own.

**Aomine Daiki**

You know, that’s kind of true…

Shut up Aomine. Like you can shoot 3 pointers like me.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Where’s Akashi-kun?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

He’s not online yet…

**Akashi Seijuro**

Someone called for me? Regarding the Jabberwock issue, I suggest we let them continue bullying us. Soon, they will feel like it’s not fun and will eventually stop. How’s this idea, Kuroko?

This doesn’t sound like Akashi...

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

It’s Akashi’s good side. After the Rakuzan-Seirin game, Akashi got rid of his evil side and became good. It’s irritating though, we can’t just sit down and wait for it to stop. This is a horrible idea.

**Aomine Daiki**

Agreed.

**Akashi Seijuro**

What do you mean horrible, Kuroko, Aomine? It’s the most, perfect idea ever.

**Akashi Seijuro**

It’s a horrible idea, to stop these Jabberwock guys, we should teach them a lesson by injuring them severely, not sitting down and waiting for them to stop.

…?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

A-M-A-Z-E-D

**Akashi Seijuro**

It’s bad to injure someone.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shut up, we’ll do what must be done.

**Akashi Seijuro**

There’s no ‘we’ in this. It’s just you, no ‘I’.

**Akashi Seijuro**

What do you mean there’s no ‘I’. We are one person, we do the same thing.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Stop. We are not harming anyone and that’s final.

What on earth is going on Akashi?

When were you one to chat with yourself, and disagreeing with yourself?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Get lost, Shintarou. You have no place in this conversation.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ignore him, Midorima. My other half is taking over me.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

As expected.

**Akashi Seijuro**

You know nothing, Tetsuya.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Kuroko, I didn’t mean that.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Yes you did, I am your inner, deepest, darkest feelings.

**Aomine Daiki**

What?

**Kise Ryota**

Akashicchi angel and Akashicchi devil!!

**Akashi Seijuro**

There’s no angel or devil in this game, Ryota.

**Akashi Seijuro**

I’m the angel.

**Akashi Seijuro**

No, I am.

This is confusing.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

There’s a way to shut up one of them. Depends which one you want to.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Shut the angel up.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

No problem. Insult him then.

BAKASHI!!!

**Aomine Daiki**

YOU RED-HEADED PEASANT, COME AND DIE.

Die. Akashi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I WIN, LOSER.

**Kise Ryota**

SCREW YOU AKASHI.

**Akashi Seijuro**

What on earth did I just see huh? Care to explain, Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryota?

You dare insult my intelligence and disobey me when I already have a perfect plan?

Well, what’s your plan then?

**Akashi Seijuro**

We leave them scarred for life.

**Aomine Daiki**

Now, we are talking.

**Kise Ryota**

I can’t wait to do it!!

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’m going to crush them all.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Good job, Akashi-kun. I will bring along Kagami-kun. He’s perfect for the job.

_Kuroko Tetsuya added Kagami Taiga_

**Kagami Taiga**

What’s it, Kuroko?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello, Taiga. We are going to injure the Jabberwock team, care to join?

**Akashi Seijuro**

STOP! YOU ARE NOT INJURING ANYONE. I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN!

**Kagami Taiga**

What on earth…

The two sides of Akashi are fighting, but we will definitely injure them, regardless which side of Akashi is taking over.

Are you with us, Kagami Taiga?

**Kagami Taiga**

Sure…

**Akashi Seijuro**

NO THIS MUST STOP THIS VERY INSTANT!

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu…?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Don’t worry, I’ve got it.

DIE. BAKASHI. WE WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, PEASANT.

YOU DARE DEFY ME? I’M THE EMPEROR, NOT YOU, YOU RED-HEADED IDIOT!

**Kise Ryota**

Wow…?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, I’m the Emperor. I am the Absolute. You will die, peasant.

We better hurry up before the good side takes over.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’ll crush them all.

* * *

 **Vorpal Swords** to **Jabberwock** : Come meet us at the street basketball court, if you dare. Heard there were ghosts there.

 **Jabberwock** to **Vorpal Swords** : Better bring some diapers, monkeys.

* * *

 

The 7 members of Vorpal Swords hid behind the bushes near the street basketball court. They saw the Jabberwock team strolling in, laughing and teasing them along the way. “Tch, they didn’t even turn up. Scaredy cats. I actually thought that red-haired boy would be brave enough to confront us.” Nash commented.

Akashi heard his comment loud and clear but stayed calm. He gestured for phase 1 to start. Kuroko left their hiding place and walked into the court. He was holding a basketball and bounced it on the court. Kuroko used his lack of presence and Misdirection to stay invisible to their eyes.

“What the he-” Silver was about to grumble when he saw a basketball fly over his head and sink into the net. He turned and saw no one, mainly because Kuroko was using his Misdirection Overflow to keep Midorima unseen. Suddenly, the whole Jabberwock group tensed up. What if the Vorpal Swords were correct, that there were ghosts? Suddenly, the basketball court gate closed and locked them inside.

They stifled a scream when they realised they were trapped inside. At that moment, the Vorpal Swords captain appeared before them, catching them off guard and doing Karate on them. Murasakibara picked them up with his strength and flung them across the court. They all landed in a heap against the fences. Aomine then started break dancing horribly in front of them, not stopping for a single second. Their eyes stared in horror and they pleaded to be left alone. Kise then started drawing on their arms, faces, body and legs in permanent marker. Aomine carried one with much strength and dumped him in the rubbish bin. Murasakibara picked up the leader and threw him into the net, tying him with some string before Midorima started shooting 3s at him. Every time Midorima let the ball go, it would swooped down fast and hard on Nash, causing him to cry out in pain. Kuroko used his Misdirection Overflow to help Akashi harm them while Kagami Meteorite Jammed the poor Small Forward, Allen.

Once the Vorpal Swords were done, they left the street basketball court, leaving Nash among the nets and injured by Midorima’s shots, Allen bruised severely by Kagami, Silver in a trash bin and the rest scarred by Aomine’s dancing and drawn all over by Kise. Akashi also left his mark by staining their uniforms bloodred and Murasakibara stuffed horrible tasting snacks into their mouth and taped it there. Kuroko had used his Misdirection and Misdirection Overflow till he was so weak he could barely walk and Aomine had to carry him home.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro**

WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?

WHY WERE THE JABBERWOCK TEAM INJURED IN THE BASKETBALL COURT?

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT INFORMING ME?

WHAT IF YOU GET FOUND OUT?

WHO WILL SAVE YOU?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I was hoping the good Akashi-kun would not come back for a month or so.

Well, we can activate the bad one just in case things get worse.

**Aomine Daiki**

Ahh, did you guys like my breakdancing?

**Kagami Taiga**

Hell no, it sucks. The only good thing I enjoyed is Meteorite Jamming that SF.

**Kise Ryota**

HAHA, I drew lots of weird stuff on them.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I enjoyed crushing them, hope they like the snacks.

It was actually satisfying to shoot 3s at their captain.

Our captain was great too, we can all agree on that.

**Akashi Seijuro**

I have taken over temporarily and will use anything in my power to stop them from hurting us again, Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you, Akashi-kun

So we’re stuck with the Emperor now?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Watch your mouth, Shintarou.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Look’s like it is, Midorima-kun.

_Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat._

_Aomine Daiki left the group chat._

_Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat._

_Kagam Taiga left the group chat._

_Kise Ryota left the group chat._

**Akashi Seijuro**

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY INJURED THEM.

HARMING SOMEONE IS WRONG!

Die. Akashi.

_Midorima Shintarou left the group chat._


	8. In A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM sum each other up in a word HAHA
> 
> Part 1: Aomine, Kise, Midorima  
> Part 2: Murasakibara, Kuroko, Akashi
> 
> Have fun!

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Yo, guys!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

The author? Do you want me to call you ShadoWolf or Cheetah?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

ShadWolf would be just fine, thank you Akashi.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Ahhh ShadoWolfcchi!! Hey, we have never seen you here? Whadayawan?

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Hello, ShadoWolf. I believe you have a special request nanodayo.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

ShadoWolf-kun, hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Yo, Shado.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Shadochin, welcome. Want some of my snacks?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Thank you Murasakibara, yes Midorima, I do have a special request for all of you.

How would you like it if I asked all of you to sum each other in a word?

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Heh? Ok, sounds interesting enough. *snip snip*

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

If Akashi is joining, we will all have to right, nanodayo?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

We’ll start with Aomine!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Perverted.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Ore-sama, nanodayo

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Arrogant

 

**Kise Ryota**

Tch, mean.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Spicy.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

HEY!! I’M NOT PERVERTED, ARROGANT, MEAN OR AN ORE-SAMA. AND WHAT THE HELL DOES SPICY MEAN?!

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Dai-chan stupid.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

SATSUKI?!?! OI AUTHOR WHAT IS THIS?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

My special guest. Thank you Momoi.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

This is pretty interesting, ShadoWolf.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Haha, thanks Akashi. Next one, Kise!! 

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Arrogant Copy Cat

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Sweet.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Hyper, nanodayo.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

HA! Vain.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kind.

 

**Kise Ryota**

AWWW :< TQ KUROKOCCHI!! Akashicchi meanssu~~

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ha. Look who we have here

 

**Yukio Kasamatsu**

Annoying. Irritating. Show-off. Stupid. Disrespectful. Crybaby. Too handsome for his own good.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Nice one Yukio-senpai. Although it was only supposed to be one word. But still GREAT JOB!!

 

**Kise Ryota**

WAHHH!! SENPAI MEANSSU!!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shut up Kise, nanodayo.

Why do I have a bad feeling that it’s me next?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Because you’re next! Describe Midorima in a word guys!!

 

**Aomine Daiki**

HAHA THIS IS SO EASY!! HE’S GREEN OF COURSE!!

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Carrot.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Tsundere.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Horoscope Freak HAHA, poor Midorimacchi~

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tsunderima. Tsunderima. Tsunderima.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

… IN WHAT WAY DO I RESEMBLE A C-CARROT?

I-I'M NOT A T-TSUNDERE!!

OR A H-HOROSCOPE F-FREAK!!

AND AHOMINE, Y-YOU ARE B-BLUE!

AKASHI F U. WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN BY T-TSUNDERIMA?!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Did you just curse at me, Tsunderima?

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

No, nanodayo.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Hey chill Midorima, still have ya special guest ;)

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Not Takao…

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Jackpot!

 

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan’s a tsun tsun <3

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

S-Stop, I-I’m not a T-Tsundere.

 

**Takao Kazunari**

AWww Shin-chan’s blushing!!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

N-No I’m NOt!

 

**Takao Kazunari**

But you are just beside me and I can see you clearly :(

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

HAHA BURN

 

**Aomine Daiki**

A quote from Akashi.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sure Midorima-kun doesn’t understand why he resembles a carrot.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Because Midorimacchi hair is green and his uniform is orange! He looks like a carrot!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

I DO NOT RESEMBLE A CARROT, NANODAYO.

 

**Takao Kazunari**

I do not resemble a carrot, nanodayo~~

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

S-Shut up!

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

HAHA MIDORIMA!! KAWAII!!

  
A/N: Part 2 is next! We’ll have Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi!! Look out for it!


	9. In A Word Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of In A Word!!

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Yo, shall we continue this fun game?

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Certainly, ShadoWolf.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Is it my turn now, ShadoWolf-kun?

 

**Kise Ryota**

Or Murasakibaracchi?

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Akashi is most prob last. 

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

I wonder why, nanodayo.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello, Mr. Carrot.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

ヽ(*｀Д´*||

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Ha, It’s rare that Midorima uses emoticons. Anyway, we will start off with Murasakibara!

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Lazy.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Heh? Atsushi is obedient.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Purple. His uniform and hair is all shades of purple.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Fifty shades of Murasakibaracchi’s purple!! HAHA （＞ｙ＜）

Murasakibaracchi is a greedy candy lover :((

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Disgusting, nanodayo.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kise-chin is mean :( I just found a nice purple sweet, do you want is Shado-chin?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Sure thing! What do you think, Tatsuya?

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Muro-chin?

 

**Tatsuya Himuro**

Hello Atsushi! Atsushi is lovely~

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Thank you Muro-chin. Do you want my sweets?

 

**Tatsuya Himuro**

Yes please thank you! Oh, I’m coming to Tokyo tomorrow so don’t go anywhere!

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Ok Muro-chin.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I presume it Tetsuya next?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Right as ever, Akashi. This will be interesting.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

His lack of presence is disturbing, nanodayo.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

I assume you mean interesting, Midorima.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

That’s not what I meant, ShadoWolf, nanodayo. I meant ‘disturbing’.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kuro-chin is friendly...

 

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi is blunt with his words.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

HA, Tetsu is the best partner you could ever get. In one word, Tetsu is AWESOME!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

It’s the easiest to comment on Tetsuya. Tetsuya is the Phantom.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Tsunderima-kun, it is rude of you to say such a thing. Arigato minna san for their positive comments. Kise-kun, you are more blunt with your words than me. Although Akashi-kun, I don’t quite like the word Phantom.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

S-Shut up K-Kuroko.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hmm?

 

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi~  (ಥ_ʖಥ)

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

These emoticons are getting weirder. And we welcome our special guest, Kagami Taiga!

 

**Kagami Taiga**

Huh me? What am I supposed to do?!

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hello, Kagami-kun.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

EHHH?! DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I think Taiga pretty much described what he thinks of Tetsuya.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

EH? What I think of Kuroko? I think Kuroko is an overly-polite ghost.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

That’s mean, Kagami-kun. You have no manners at all.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

…

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

What we have all been dreading, nanodayo.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Nope, this is the most interesting part of all! What do yall think of your former captain, the one and only Akashi Seijuro?

Kagami you should stay for the last game.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hah.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

Ok… :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Akashi is the Scissors-devil.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

I don’t want to die. :(( But fine. Yandere.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Interesting.

 

**Kise Ryota**

KUROKOCCHI?!?!? Scary…

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Bitter.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

*snip snip* Tetsuya, why do you find me interesting? And Shincarrot, I’m not the Scissors-devil, I’m the Emperor of the Scissors-devils. There’s a difference. Atsushi, what does bitter mean?

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Bitter means distasteful. BURNN

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I’m calling Wakamatsu.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Wait shit what? aKASHI DON’t

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shincarrot…? Who’s that?

 

**Takao Kazunari**

That’s you Shin-chan!! (^ц^ ) 

Since I’m here, I find Akashi red.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Red with blood. I like it, well done Kazunari. Teach Shincarrot your ways.

 

**Takao Kazunari**

No problem Akashi!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Akashi…?

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Enough said, we have still yet to hear Taiga’s response.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, want to know why I find you interesting?

Oh and Kagami-kun just fainted in his room.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Heh? Yes Tetsuya, I’m interested in your story.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

I’m interested too, Kuroko!

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Weak Bakagami.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Don’t be mean Aomine, nanodayo.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, it’s because you were the shortest when I wasn’t in the team yet, still you were the Captain and everyone listens to you. Furthermore, you are still the shortest in Rakuzan but you are still the Captain and everyone, who is basically  **your** seniors listen to you. I wonder after losing your Emperor Eye what would happen to the team. Will they still listen to you. What is more interesting is how you are interested in what I just said. 

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tetsuya, how brave and courageous of you.

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Uh Akashi? Just to tell you, you can’t kill Kuroko, because you can’t see him, nanodayo.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I agree with Shadochin.

 

**Kise Ryota**

BURN AKASHICCHI

 

**Akashi Seijruo**

Who says I have to kill him? I can indirectly kill his happiness by killing you all.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

WHAT?!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

ALL OF YOU, HIDE!

 

**Kise Ryota**

Before Akashicchi kills us

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Muro-chin, I’m going away first. See you later

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry guys, may you rest in peace.

 

**All except Kuroko and Akashi**

KUROKOO

 

_ Aomine Daiki logged off. _

_ Midorima Shintarou logged off. _

_ Murasakibara Atsushi logged off. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya logged off. _

_ Kise Ryota logged off. _

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

Akashi, go easy on them.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Who said I was going to kill them?

 

**ShadoWolf Cheetah**

*slowly claps* Akashi OP

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! I'll update around once a month from now on. Soz


	10. i <3 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MidoKuro!
> 
> Kuroko's Yandere side beats Akashi hands down~

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kuroko, can I ask a favour from you?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

What is it, Midorima-kun?

**Aomine Daiki**

Carrot asking a favour? How rare!

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shut up Ahomine.

Kuroko, could you help me with a math question?

Ha, Shintarou. I didn’t know you were that stupid.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ok Midorima-kun, although my math isn’t quite good.

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi’s math is great! （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Midorima Shintarou**

What is 9x-7i>3(3x-7u)?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

i<3u

**Midorima Shintarou**

<3

Am I dreaming? Did Shintarou just confess his love to Tetsuya?

**Aomine Daiki**

OMG, WHO KNEW THAT TSUNDERE CARROT HAS FEELINGS

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’ll crush you Kuro-chin~

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan~~ You break my heart! </3

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Shin is mine, go away hawk boy.

**Kise Ryota**

Did I just see...

**Aomine Daiki**

… Tetsu call Midorima… 

… Shin?

Shintarou, are you sure you did not escape from the Mental Hospital?

**Midorima Shintarou**

I didn’t.

I <3 Tetsu.

Now leave us alone, nanodayo.

**Takao Kazunari**

I WILL NEVER PASS TO YOU AGAIN MIDORIMA!

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Taka-chin’s heart is broken. So is mine. Kuro-chin, I’ll crush you~

You just broke Kazunari’s heart, Shintarou. I expected better from you.

**Aomine Daiki**

lil birdie’s heartbroken, cryin for mummy

**Kise Ryota**

Midorimacchi!!!! (´；д；`)

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Now now, didn’t Shin just say to leave us alone?

Leave, before I kill you *evil smirk*

You dare to order me, Tetsuya?

*snip snip*

**Aomine Daiki**

The only one who can order me is me, bastard.

**Takao Kazunari**

I’m not leaving you alone. I will damage this relationship. Stupid Midorima. :((

**Kise Ryota**

I will stay with Takaocchi! ≡(*′▽`)っ

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I WILL CRUSH YOU, KURO-CHIN

**Midorima Shintarou**

I strongly advise you to leave. Tetsu is sharpening his knives nanodayo.

Ha, come at me Tetsuya. I’ll show you my scissors-throwing skills.

**Murasakibara Atushshi**

Don’t you hurt my Maiubo, you lil shit.

**Aomine Daiki**

The only one who can make me leave is me, Carrot.

**Kise Ryota**

(((0へ0)

**Takao Kazunari**

Midorima, I will thrash you and your stupid invisible boy.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I had enough of all you idiots. What is this, Generation of Morons? (Except you Shin, you are de best.) And Takao-kun, there’s a reason why you ain’t part of the GoM, you are the stupidest out of the stupidest.

Bakashi-kun, why don’t I show you my pickaxe throwing skills? (My dear Shin, those knives aren’t for throwing, don’t waste it. They are for extracting the organs.) They will beat your scissors skills hands down.

Ahomine-kun, the only one who can kill you is unfortunately me, so move your ass.

Kise-kun, f*** off with your emoticons. You serve no purpose here.

Murasakibara-kun, I’m not killing Maiubo so f*** off unless you want me to do so.

And Takaho-kun, Shin is mine, you will insult neither him or me in our presence.

And if you dare bother me or Shin again, I’ll reveal your deepest, darkest secrets one by one.

Now, you will log off.

I admire your Yandere side, Tetsuya.

It’s not over yet, I’ll get my revenge.

_ Akashi Seijuro logged off. _

_ Aomine Daiki logged off. _

_ Kise Ryota logged off. _

_ Murasakibara logged off. _

_ Takao Kazunari logged off. _

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

We are finally alone, Shin <3

**Midorima Shintarou**

（*＾3＾）

**Kagami Taiga**

Eh, what just happen? Am I late into the party?

Wait, what did I just see?

KUROKO, YOU TRAITOR!

**Midorima Shintarou**

Tetsu, your light is bothering us, nanodayo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Bring me his head, and I’ll set you on fire tonight.

**Midorima Shintarou**

Right away, my love nodayo.

**Kagami Taiga**

WHAAAA-

_ Kagami Taiga logged off. _

**Midorima Shintarou**

It’s done, Tetsu. Now, set me on fire will you?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Patience, Shin.

* * *

I’m leaving it to your wild imagination!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently!! I'm quite busy with schoolwork but I'll try to update at least once a month!! :))


	11. GoM != Generation of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all yanderes.

 

**Kise Ryota**

I’ve been here before

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I made them hit the floor

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I ran way ahead of them all

 

**Aomine Daiki**

‘Cause I’m just too fast for them

 

**Kise Ryota**

Akashicchi please don’t try to kill me

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

We know you’re the Absolute

 

 **Kagami**   **Taiga**

What the freak is happening?

 

**Himuro Tatsuya**

Taiga, I suggest you don't be extra.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m prepared for this

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

I never shoot to miss, nanodayo

 

**Aomine Daiki**

But I feel like someone will kill me

 

**Kise Ryota**

If I dared disobey him

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I think there’s no more use in running

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

He will kill me anyway

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

If they continue

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Could you kill them all, Akashi-kun?

 

**Aomine Daiki**

How can I live? How can you breathe?

 

**Kise Ryota**

When you are here I’m suffocating

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

I want to feel blood run through my hands

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Tell me is this where I get to kill you

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Because, you get on all our nerves

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

And the blood is on the wall

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

For we are the Generation of Murderers

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

And you die next, Kagami-kun

 

**Aomine Daiki**

For being extra in our song

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

And interrupting the verse

 

**Kise Ryota**

And getting on our nerves

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I will crush you.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

WHAT?!

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Can I please have the right leg?

 

**Kise Ryota**

Left leg! :))

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Right hand

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Left hand

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I'll take the body

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Thank you for leaving me the head. }:)

Now the plan.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!

 

**Himuro Tatsuya**

Run. Taiga. Run.

 

**Kagami Taiga**

RIP ME HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS?

 

**Himuro Tatsuya**

TAIGA RUN!!!

 

A/N: Parody of Writing's on the Wall by Sam Smith. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont blame me if i cant rhyme. thanks


	12. Generation of Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generation of Murderers are back...
> 
> AND
> 
> they will not hesitate to kill you
> 
> (once again, pardon my rhyming skills)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Let it Go parody. ^.^  
> It's the full song. :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

The street is black on this cold rainy night

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Not a human to be seen, nanodayo

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

The chance to kill that human and it looks like he won’t live

 

**Aomine Daiki**

The wind is howling while the rain just falls on me

 

**Kise Ryota**

Couldn't resist it , I’m out of my mind

  


**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Can't let them in, can't let them see

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kill that person and just be done with it

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Creep up to him and stab it through

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Just stab it through!!

  


**Kise Ryota**

Let it flow, let it flow!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Can't stop the blood any more

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Let it flow, let it flow!

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Turn away and plunge it through

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I don't care if they yell in pain

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Let the blood drip down

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

The blood never bothered me anyway

 

**Kise Ryota**

It's funny how a small murder,

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

makes you itch for more.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

And the friends that once controlled me, I’ve killed them all

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

It's time to see what I can do,

 

**Aomine Daiki**

To test their limits, stab it through.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

 

 **Momoi Satsuki** (cuz y not)

I'm free!

  


**Kise Ryota**

Let it flow, let it flow

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I am one with the bloody scissors

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Let it flow, let it flow

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

You'll see me as you die

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Here I’ll say, you should run away

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

I’ll kill you all.

  


**Murasakibara Atsushi**

My power flurries through the scissors to the

heart.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

My soul is rising from the pool of blood into the sky

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

For I am dangerously not sane and real short.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I can never go back now; it’s too late I’ve killed them now!

 

**Kise Ryota**

Let it flow, let it flow.

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

And I'll rise from the pool of blood.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Let it go, let it flow

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

That innocence is gone

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Here I say that you all aren’t safe.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’ll kill you all.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

#thebloodneverbotheredmeanyway

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	13. Akashi's announcement

_Akashi Seijuro created a group chat._

_Akashi Seijuro added Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Akashi Seijuro added Midorima Shintarou._

_Akashi Seijuro added Kise Ryota._

_Akashi Seijuro added Aomine Daiki._

_Akashi Seijuro added Murasakibara Atsushi._

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello all, I have something important to announce.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

It better be good for texting at 1am.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

You weren’t asleep, Daiki. Don’t you dare complain.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Yea yea wuteva. Where are the rest?

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Hey…

 

Akashi, you must be out of your mind to text us at 1am, nanodayo.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

You too? Shintarou? I have something important to announce but I need the entire group online.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Akashicchi… zzZ…

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… Aka-chin?

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Firstly, let me apologise for waking you all up.

 

Noted.

What important thing do you want to announce?

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I was just thinking that we should have a beach party at my father’s private beach this Saturday.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

No.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, I can’t believe you woke us all up to say this. I’m disappointed and it’s a no.

 

**Kise Ryota**

AKASHICCHI!!! WTH?!!

 

You are really annoying. I’m not agreeing, nanodayo.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh… it’s such a bother… I’m not going…

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Why? I order all of you to go.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Yeah because the last 2 times we went there…

 

… there was somehow a tsunami…

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

… and it destroyed our day…

 

**Kise Ryota**

… the other time there was a shark…

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

… and Mine-chin and Mido-chin were injured…

 

**Aomine Daiki**

… so heck no.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I promise you such things will not happen again.

 

I’m going back to bed.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Same here.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I’m sleeping too.

 

**Kise Ryota**

zZZ

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Too sleepy to talk to you, Akashi-kun. *sleeps*

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

WHY WON’T YOU BELIEVE ME?

DON’T IGNORE ME!

I WILL TRIPLE YOUR TRAINING MENU.

STOP BLUETICKING ME, ALL OF YOU!!

THE 5 OF YOU ARE DEAD.TOMORROW.ENJOY YOUR LAST DAY ALIVE.

I’LL MAKE SURE THE FIRST THING YOU SEE TOMORROW IS A SCISSORS FLYING STRAIGHT AT YOU.

I ORDER YOU ALL TO WAKE UP AND RESPOND TO MY MESSAGES.

YOU ARE DEAD MEAT. I SUGGEST YOU DIG YOUR GRAVE AND BUY A COFFIN.

IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FORMER CAPTAIN?

I AM THE ABSOLUTE. I AM THE EMPEROR. AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. ME!

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Lol akashi, fuqno.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Daiki, did you just curse at me? Rephrase your sentence or I will kill you.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

fite me. the only one who can kill me is me. xD

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURN AKASHI


	14. Perfect Copy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kise is bullied by the GoM because of his perfect copy.

**PERFECT COPY Part 1** **by Kise Ryota**

_ Kise Ryota created a group chat. _

_ Kise Ryota added Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_ Kise Ryota added Aomine Daiki. _

_ Kise Ryota added Midorima Shintarou. _

_ Kise Ryota Murasakibara Atsushi. _

_ Kise Ryota added Akashi Seijuro. _

 

**Kise Ryota**

HELLO EVERYONE!! I FOUND A REALLY NICE VIDEO!!

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Domo, Kise-kun. What is it?

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Yo.

 

Good afternoon, nanodayo.

And what is the video about? Not that I care or anything.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello.

Midorima, stop being a tsundere.

 

I AM NOT A TSUNDERE. STOP IT!

And when did you revert to 'Midorima'? I thought it was always 'Shintarou'.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

How I address you is none of your concern.

If I say you are a tsundere, then you are one.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heyyy… 

 

**Kise Ryota**

LOOK!!

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AqKjc44K4o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AqKjc44K4o)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYT9fFBdImc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYT9fFBdImc)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfJ3oXGSDDI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfJ3oXGSDDI)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IL8fwXQQXrE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IL8fwXQQXrE)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7lxJs4y2iE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7lxJs4y2iE)

 

 

OI YOU CANNOT GO AROUND COPYING MY MOVE!

THAT'S MINE, NOT YOURS TO COPY!!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Copying our moves, Ryota?

I am the absolute, you are forbidden from copying my Emperor Eye.

 

Note 'Ryota'.

 

**Kise Ryota**

What?!!

 

The High 3 Projectile shot belongs to me. I have trained hard to perfect it.

You cannot just copy our moves without doing the same amount of practice as us, nanodayo.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I appreciate the effort you have put in to beat Haizaki-kun.

However, I feel that it was indeed unnecessary to copy my ignite pass when you played against us.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

The only who can copy me is me. How dare you copy my skill, bastard.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kise-chin can’t go around copying our moves without permission. I’ll crush you.

 

**Kise Ryota**

I must ask for permission?!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

You will pay for copying us.

 

**Kise Ryota**

EH?!?!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

I want a lifetime supply of yudofu.

 

**Kise Ryota**

WHAT?!

 

Lifetime supply of oshiruko.

 

**Kise Ryota**

WHAtTT

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I want Maiubo.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

A lifetime supply of vanilla milkshakes. Thank you, Kise-kun.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

You are going to buy me every copy of Mai-chan’s photo book.

 

**Kise Ryota**

EHHH?? wHAT?! NOOOO

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

You dare disobey us? *snip* *snip*

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I suggest you comply, Kise-kun.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Fine… I’m going broke -ssu!

 

We don’t care if you go broke, nanodayo.

 

**Kise Ryota**

Midorimacchi is mean-ssu!!

 

**Aomine Daiki**

It’s your own fault for copying us.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Get my Maiubo or I will crush you.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

And stab you with a scissors.

 

Shoot a knife at you, nanodayo.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Creep behind you and ignite-pass-kai you.

 

**Kise Ryota**

(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the youtubers who posted the videos. No copyright intended.


	15. The only one who can write this is me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update!! Been quite busy with all the stories, not to mention the ship days have just started. And Happy NijiAka Day!!

**Takao Kazunari**

YO!

**Akashi Seijuro**

Takao? What are you doing in our chat group?

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan added me!

I did not, Bakao. Don’t put words into my mouth, nanodayo.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Then I will remove him, any objections?

I see there’s none. It’s been a pleasure knowing you, Takao.

WAIT!

The only one who can remove Takao is me.

**Takao Kazunari**

AWWW

Shin-chan thank you!!

**Aomine Daiki**

Oi Midorima, don’t go around copying my line.

I don't care, Aho.

**Aomine Daiki**

What did you say Shintaho?

**Kise Ryota**

The only one who can copy Daikicchi is me! 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Get lost, the both of you. This issue only concerns Midorima, Takao and I.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but the only one who can get rid of them is me.

**Kise Ryota**

Kurokocchi!!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Go away, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. If not I will never send you any passes again.

**Aomine Daiki**

Tch Tetsu, fine, we are leaving Ryo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Yo…

**Akashi Seijuro**

Can all of you leave the 3 of us alone?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Nope.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Murasakibara… leave…

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

The only one who can make me leave is me.

**Aomine Daiki**

STOP COPYING MY LINE!

**Kise Ryota**

THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COPY DAIKICCHI IS ME!

**Akashi Seijuro**

The only one who can kill all of you is me, so get lost. Now. Or the next thing that you will see is a knife stabbed through your heart.

_ Aomine Daiki left the group chat. _

_ Murasakibara Atsushi left the group chat. _

_ Kise Ryota left the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya left the group chat. _

**Akashi Seijuro**

Now to business, Midorima.

What is there to talk about?

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan we are late for practice. Let’s go!

Ok. Goodbye Akashi, enjoy your day.

_ Midorima Shintarou left the group chat. _

_ Takao Kazunari left the group chat. _

**Akashi Seijuro**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?

WHEN I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, NO ONE DID.

WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY, ALL OF YOU LEAVE.

WHY DO I EVEN KNOW ALL OF YOU?

THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ORDER YOU IS ME SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS GODDAMMIT NOT DO THE OPPOSITE!!

  
  
  



	16. Street Basketball

**Akashi Seijuro**

Hello everyone. It's been a while since we last met up, shall we have a gathering any time soon?

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh... I'm in Tokyo now so sure... But it's such a bother~

 

I am not objecting to that idea, nanodayo.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Ohohoho, maybe the tsundere is missing us...

 

Shut up Aho, why on earth would I ever miss you.

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I agree with Akashi-kun. It's been a long time since we have seen each other.

 

**Kise Ryota**

What can we do though...

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

There's a street basketball tournament in a week's time. Shall we join it?

 

You do know we will just crush them all right, Kuroko?

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I am well aware, but isn't joining the competition for the sake of having fun playing basketball?

It's been quite some time since we have played in the same team, after all.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

This is a great idea. I am assuming everyone would be available to come along.

Well then, let's win the competition!

 

[A/N: Yeah, this is pretty short.]

-Timeskip to the day of the competition-

Aomine: Yo.

Momoi: Tetsu-kun~

Kuroko: Momoi-san, I can't breathe.

Midorima: Hmph.

Kise: Midorimacchi!! EH? What's that in your hand? *points to toy train*

Midorima: It's my lucky item, nanodayo.

Kise: Hehe...

Murasakibara: Ohayo~

Akashi: Good morning everyone.

Kuroko: Good morning Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun.

Akashi: Well then, are we ready to go?

Midorima: Of course.

Everyone was smiling as they walked into the basketball courts. Of course, everyone recognised them as the Generation of Miracles but surprisingly, claiming the championship was harder than they thought. For one thing, this was street basketball which involves impressive tricks that took them all a long time to get the hang of. Even Aomine had a difficult yet enjoyable time trying to steal balls and get past the other players. Kise seemed to be trying his luck copying his skills, Murasakibara originally planned to just tower over them but even the shortest opponents proved difficult.

Akashi, in his first personality, was relying on purely his ball handling skills, Midorima naturally did not miss any of his 3 pointers but the game flow changed when Kuroko came on court. Their victory was a close one, just 2 points away from second place, all thanks to Midorima's 3 pointers. All of them had a lot of fun playing basketball in such a long time.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

It's been such a long time since I had fun playing basketball.

 

**Kise Ryota**

yEP!!! xD :D

 

Hmph. I guess I must agree too

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Naturally, I will agree with Aomine, Kise and Midorima. I certainly look forward to next year's Winter Cup.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Heh... I finally didn't have to hold back today...

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you everyone for playing street basketball with me today! 

Yes, I do look forward to playing against you all again at next year's Interhigh and Winter Cup.

We will be there.

 

So will we. We are going to beat Seirin with our new trump card.

I am not losing to you Akashi, not again.

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Ah... I look forward to playing Kagami again... And it's time I play against Akashi.

 

**Kise Ryota**

We will not lose, Kurokocchi! We are going to beat Akashicchi!!

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

Challenge accepted. Unfortunately, Rakuzan will defeat you all, we are the Emperors of Creation.

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

You will not get past our Shield of Aegis.

 

How are you so sure the Legendary King will not pierce your shield?

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Well the Rising Tyrants will smash your 'King'.

 

**Kise Ryota**

BLUE ELITES!! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

And we the Miraculous New Stars will triumph over all of you, just like last year.

 

**Akashi Seijuro**

You can never be too sure, can you, Tetsuya?

 


	17. HAPPY B'DAY KISE

_ Kuroko Tetsuya created the group chat. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Akashi Seijuro. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Midorima Shintarou. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Aomine Daiki _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Murasakibara Atsushi. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Momoi Satsuki. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya added Kasamatsu Yukio. _

**Momoi Satsuki**

Tetsu-kun!! It’s Ki-chan’s birthday today right!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, and I think we should celebrate it together.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Ryota’s birthday? Lucky, I’m in Tokyo and so is Atsushi.

Akashi, stop calling us by our given names.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Do you have a problem with that, Shintarou?

Yes, nanodayo.

 

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Why am I here?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Because you are Ryota’s captain, senpai and his love interest. Thus, we would like to involve your help in organising a celebration for him.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

LOVE INTEREST??

**Akashi Seijuro**

Now’s not the time to talk about that, will you help us?

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

I’m forced to, right… Sure, fine whatever.

**Aomine Daiki**

It’s Kise’s birthday??

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

You are a horrible friend, Aomine-kun.

**Momoi Satsuki**

Dai-chan, stupid!

**Aomine Daiki**

How was I supposed to know it was that brat’s birthday if you didn’t tell me, Satsuki.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Happy Birthday Kise-chin.

Kise’s not in this chat, Murasakibaka.

**Murasakibara Atsuhsi**

Shut up, Mido-chin.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

As I repeat, I think we should surprise Kise-kun.

**Akashi Seijuro**

We should even if his presence is annoying.

**Aomine Daiki**

Tch whatever, can’t we just play street basketball of sorts?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

We definitely should. Have all of you bought presents for him?

I got his lucky item.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Yes I did, Seirin’s number 11.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

I got snacks for Kise-chin.

**Aomine Daiki**

I’ll just buy some shirts for him or something now. Bye. Satsuki, tell me where and when to meet.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Such a disappointment, Daiki.

**Aomine Daiki**

Oi, it’s not as if you got him anything.

You are so dead, Aomine.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Oh? Just to be clear, I bought him a stylish suit for him to wear in public, not to mention a hat to go with it.

That’s very… extravagant.

**Akashi Seijuro**

It’s better than getting him his lucky items, no?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi-kun, please stop. Is everyone okay with coming to the street basketball court in an hour’s time? Kagami-kun will be coming so you can bring along your teammates, the more the merrier.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Yeah sure.

**Akashi Seijuro**

I will see you there, Tetsuya.

I will bring Takao along, nanodayo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hai~ Muro-chin should be coming along too.

**Momoi Satsuki**

I will tell Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you, Momoi-san.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Am I supposed to call Kise or something?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, please just say you want to play a one-on-one against him. Thank you, Kasamatsu-san.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Uh… ok…

X-X-X

Kise Ryota stared at his phone and pouted. He wondered whether they actually knew what day it was today. It was his birthday but no one had sent him any messages of sorts. No one from his team, no one from the Generation of Miracles, not even Kurokocchi.

Maybe they had a surprise prepared for him that’s why no one was calling him. Even so, it was already 2 in the afternoon, the call for an invitation should have arrived. He hid himselves underneath the covers and cried.

“Akashicchi mean. Midorimacchi mean. Aominecchi mean. Murasakibaracchi mean. Kurokocchi mean. Kagamicchi mean. Kasamatsu-senpai mean. Everyone’s mean to me.”

Moments later, his phone rang and Kise shot up in excitement. The call had arrived and it’s from… Senpai?

“Senpai?”

“Oi, Kise. Let’s play a one-on-one. Street basketball court in 45 minutes.”

Kise was a little disappointed when Senpai didn’t wish him a happy birthday from the start. Maybe he would save it for later.

“Oh, sure.”

The line immediately went dead, no ‘And Happy Birthday, Kise’ or any hints of a surprise. The world was too cruel to him. What had he done to made them all so mad? Could it be because he copied their skills? But they wouldn’t be that mad at him over such a small thing would they?

X-X-X

“Yo, Tetsu.” “Tetsu-kun!!”

“Oi, did you not see me here, Ahomine?” “Like hell I did, Bakagami.”

“Domo, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Momoi-san, I can’t breathe.”

“I’m so glad to see you, Tetsu-kun!”

“Hello, Kuroko, Kagami” “Yo, Kuroko, Kagami!”

“Domo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.” “Kuroko, polite!” “Unlike you, Takao.” “Shin-chan!!”

“Hello guys.” “Kasamatsu-san! I didn’t know you were coming!” “I didn’t know you were coming either, Takao-san.”

“Tetsuya, thank you for organising this.” “You’re welcome, Akashi-kun. I’m happy that we get to meet again.” “Ah, it’s a pleasure to see you. Good afternoon, Shintarou, Kazunari, Daiki, Momoi.”

“Yo.” “Hello, Akashi.” “Akashi.” “Akashi-kun!”

“There’s only Murasakibara left, right?” “Hey~” “Mukkun!”

“Thank you for coming, Murasakibara-kun.” “It’s nice to see you again, Kuro-chin.”

“Yo, Taiga.” “Tatsuya! It’s a surprise to see you!”

“So, what is happening, Kuroko?”

“We are here to celebrate Kise-kun’s birthday. He should be here soon.”

X-X-X

The blonde model was forlorn as he left for the basketball court. He turned a corner and noticed a group of people standing around, laughing and chatting happily. People laughing away on his birthday, how mean. However, as he neared the entrance, the crowd looked strangely familiar to him.

First, it was the array of coloured hair, coloured clothes and the familiar face. Teal, blue, green, red, purple, black.

“Kurokocchi? Aominecchi? Midorimacchi? Takaocchi? Akashicchi? Kagamicchi? Murasakibaracchi? Himurocchi? Momoi? You are all… here?”

“You missed me out, brat.” Kasamatsu kicked him roughly.

“Senpai!! You lied to me!!” Kise wailed.

“Be happy, at least we bothered to.”

“Thank you everyone!!!” “Kise, tanjōbiomedetō!” “Oi, Tetsu, we have enough people to play a 5-on-5.” 

“I can see that, Aomine-kun. Let’s draw lots to decide the teams. Momoi-san can be the referee.”

“Hai, Tetsu-kun!”

[they draw]

“Shin-chan, we’re on the same team!” “Hmph.” “Ah, Shintarou, it’s been awhile since we played on the same team.” “Yo, Kuroko, we’re the same team.” “Hai, Kagami-kun.”

“Kise? I’m with Kise?” “Senpai, you don’t seem happy to have me!!” “I’m going to be the ace, Kise.” “No, I’m the ace, Aominecchi!!” “Atsushi, stop eating.” “Whatever, Muro-chin~”

[They play, but I can’t really write matches. Akashi’s team win.]

“I didn’t win??” “Because you keep stealing the ball from me, Kise. We are the same team!”

“Shin-chan, aren’t you glad we won?” “We did because I have my lucky item with me, of course.” “Ha, Shintarou.” 

“Happy birthday Kise-kun. I hope you will like my present.” “Uwahh, thank you Kurokocchi!!”

“Uh… Happy birthday, Kise. I got you your lucky item and your present.” “Thank you, Midorimacchi! I’m happy to hear your wishes!!” “Shin-chan, you must give me a present too!” “Nonsense, Takao.”

“Happy birthday, Ryota.” “Thank you, Akashicchi!!”

“Yo, here’s your present.” “Thank you, Aominecchi!!”

“Kise-chin, I hope you will like the snacks.” “Thank you for getting me some, Murasakibaracchi!!”

“Ki-chan! Happy birthday!!” “Thank you Momoi!!”

“Hey Kise, Shin-chan told me to get you a present so here. Hope you will like it.” “Thank you Takaocchi!!”

“Yo Kise, thanks for coming. Hope you enjoyed the street basketball. Here.” “Thank you, Kagamicchi!”

“I don’t really know you well but happy birthday Kise.” “Thank you, Himurocchi!!” “Himurocchi…?” “Hai!”

“Thank you everyone!! This is the best birthday ever!!”

“Oi, you forgot me. Happy Birthday, Kise.” “Senpai!!!!” Kise leapt towards Kasamatsu for a hug and for once, the Kaijo Captain accepted it. “Thank you, Senpai!! You’re the best senpai I could ever have!!”

“I’m so happy-ssu!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B'day Kise haha!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PE0NA6bTi0


	18. Golden

**Midorima Shintarou**

THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I REFUSE TO SHARE THE SAME STAR SIGN AS HIM!

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shintarou, accept it.

**Midorima Shintarou**

NO.

You unfortunate soul.

**Aomine Daiki**

What is this all about eh?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I believe it’s regarding star sign issues.

**Kise Ryota**

AGAIN??

**Akashi Seijuro**

Shintarou, it’s not his fault he’s born a Cancer.

**Midorima Shintarou**

THAT RUDE AND ARROGANT PLAYER DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE A CANCER!

That sounds like you. Arrogant much.

**Midorima Shintarou**

Shut up, nanodayo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mido-chin is noisy. 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Leave us alone, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko and Kise.

**Kise Ryota**

EHHH?!!! MIDORIMACCHI?!!! BUT WE WANTED TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NASH-SAN!!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, even though you were cruel to us, we still won you and nevertheless we will give you our wishes since you are now one year closer to death. Happy Birthday Nash-kun.

**Aomine Daiki**

You can never beat me, Nash but whatever happy bday hope Akashi wont stab you.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Happy Birthday, I will bake you a cake, if you want.

Lol thx, never expected but haha sure.

And when did this Kuroko guy become so evil?

**Akashi Seijuro**

Since the very beginning.

Happy Birthday Nash.

(even though we all hate you)

I’ll beat you next time, emperor eye boy.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Try me, Nash. Shintarou, your turn.

**Midorima Shintarou**

I refuse.

Seriously?? Star signs?? You obsessive freak.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I agree with Akashi-kun and Nash-kun, Midorima-kun, please do not be so rude to Nash-kun.

**Midorima Shintarou**

Whatever…

Fine.

Happy Birthday Nash.

EVEN THOUGH I REFUSE TO ACCEPT YOU ARE A CANCER! THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!

I can't believe you monkeys are actually making me laugh so hard. I'm going to join your group chats from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bday Nash!! ((You're great tbh I like your personality ahaha))


	19. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORIMA AND WE ALL LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bday Shin-chan!!!
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAFfwO97Q5o]
> 
> Takao loves you so much so please love him too.

**Kise Ryota**

DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT DAY TODAY IS?!!!?!!!

**Aomine Daiki**

What day is today?

**Akashi Seijuro**

It’s Shintarou’s birthday, Daiki.

**Aomine Daiki**

Really?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Or rather the day Midorima-kun outgrew Aomine-kun.

**Aomine Daiki**

Shut up Tetsu.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mido-chin’s birthday?

**Kise Ryota**

YESSS!! HOW COULD YOU GUYS FORGET? SO MEAN ~SSU!!

**Nash Gold**

What? It’s the obsessed horoscope freak’s birthday?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Nash-kun.

**Akashi Seijuro**

Where is Shintarou?

I do not whether to be thankful or to die.

**Aomine Daiki**

Stop being an ass Midorima. We are wishing you a happy birthday.

I refuse to see that ‘a word’ with ‘happy birthday’.

**Aomine Daiki**

Whatever, happy birthday.

**Kise Ryota**

MIDORIMACCHI!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~SSU!!!

Please, no capital letters. But thank you.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

We may not get along well but Happy Birthday, Midorima-kun.

Thank you, Kuroko.

**Nash Gold**

Happy bday monkey.

I am in no way a monkey, nanodayo.

**Nash Gold**

Carrot it is, then.

I’m not a carrot either, nanodayo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mido-chin is a carrot. I like Mido-chin and Happy Birthday Mido-chin.

**Nash Gold**

Oi, are you not thanking me?

No.

**Takao Kazunari**

Hands off my Shin-chan, giant!!

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Midget.

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan is mine!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIN-CHAN!! YOU’RE THE CUTEST TSUNDERE IN EXISTENCE AND I REALLY LOVE YOU! SO PLEASE LOVE ME TOO AND BE MY BOYFRIEND!! I’M COMING OVER WITH A CAKE AND A HUGE PRESENT FOR YOU, MY LOVE!!

Thank you Murasakibara.

Thank you Takao. I await your arrival.

**Aomine Daiki**

Midorima, you are replying the wrong thing.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Aomine-kun, how stupid can you be? He’s not replying to that because he’s not objecting.

**Kise Ryota**

MIDORIMACCHI LOVES TAKAOCCHI TOO???!!!

**Nash Gold**

Gay.

**Akashi Seijuro**

You are one to talk, Nash. Anyways, Happy Birthday Shintarou and I shan’t intervene in your love life. Do note that we will be crashing your house tomorrow since we are leaving you with Kazunari the whole of today.

Thanks Akashi and okay sure. Takao, come quick because I love you too.

And thank you for making today so happy.

I never thought we could make love on my birthday.

Thank you so much.

I love you, Takao, nanodayo

(And please, I’m not a tsundere.)

**Takao Kazunari**

Shin-chan, stop. My heart’s gonna melt if you keep saying things like this.

I can't stop laughing, please don't add 'nanodayo' to 'I love you Takao'.

BUT I LOVE YOU AND NO ONE IS EVER GONNA BREAK US APART! I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! AM OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR. GREET ME WITH A KISS THANK YOU. LOVE YOU!

_ Takao Kazunari left the group chat. _

_ Midorima Shintarou left the group chat. _

**Aomine Daiki**

They are making love.

**Akashi Seijuro**

I can not believe Shintarou chose Kazunari over me.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Jealous. 

 


	20. Captain's Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tables have turned...
> 
> ...presenting...
> 
> ...Captain STRKYS!

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

I can't deal with them anymore. Why is this so torturous? We never asked to get Kise in the first place?!!

**Hyuuga Junpei**

Relatable.

**Otsubo Taisuke**

This captain's group chat is so helpful since everyone feels the same pain.

I cannot tolerate his whims anymore. I will die before I graduate.

**Okamura Kenichi**

I will die from the ants crawling around.

At least Imayoshi doesn't have to deal with such problems, that tan blue haired boy is strong enough without going for practice.

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

It's still a pain.

**Hyuuga Junpei**

I can feel my heart dying every time Kuroko appears.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Those darn fangirls are making me deaf. I hate them.

You just hate all girls, Yukio

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

You're too young to talk about girls, Akashi-sama.

Cut the crap, Shoichi.

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

Oh?

**Hyuuga Junpei**

Imayoshi, leave that freak alone.

Say Akashi, how the hell did you handle them all??

Good question. I don't think I did anything. They just behaved when I was around.

**Okamura Kenichi**

Can you feel the presence of this midget,,,

**Otsubo Taisuke**

That's not helping, Akashi.

**Nijimura Shuzo**

Don't listen to Akashi. He used cruel punishment methods like making them clean the whole gym or running extra rounds or being his servant.

Get out of here, Shuzo.

**Nijimura Shuzo**

This is a captain's chat no? I'm a captain too, watch your mouth little boy.

...

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

The kid's mad. Scram.

**Hyuuga Junpei**

It's times like this I wished I knew misdirection.

**Otsubo Taisuke**

Or maybe how to throw things with perfect accuracy.

**Okamura Kenichi**

Get out of Tokyo, fellow Captains.

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

Isn't this all Mr. Nijimura Shuzo's fault?

**Nijimura Shuzo**

:<

Final warning, Shuzo.

**Nijimura Shuzo**

Whatever emperor kiddo

_Nijimura Shuzo logged off._

To what Shuzo said, I did none of those. You have to settle them yourselves.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

AKASHICCHI LIAR!! (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

yea akashi dont lie you made me carry your items for a whole week

**Otsubo Taisuke**

I was unfortunate enough to witness such revolting actions, nanodayo.

**Hyuuga Junpei**

Akashi-kun, you forced us to do extra sets and come for morning practice.

**Okamura Kenichi**

Tchhh. You didn't let me have my breakfast.

Shut up all of you. I did none of those.

**Otsubo Taisuke**

You did, nanodayo.

Shut up Shintarou. All of you get lost. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! AND GOODBYE!

_Akashi Seijuro logged off._

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

Golden.

 


End file.
